


【宇植】蛇蛊

by nisses



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: 宇植520贺文蛇妖徐仁宇×动物学家陆东植※轻微斯德哥尔摩注意
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植
Kudos: 18





	【宇植】蛇蛊

2020520 撒浪撒浪内撒浪~

——————————————————————————

01.

“教授，您还不下班吗？”同事礼貌地问候了一句，将换下的白大褂挂好，离开了实验室。  
天色渐渐黑了，随着工作人员陆陆续续地离开，整个实验室只剩下了陆东植一人。  
最近他要赶个报告，是有关于爬行类动物的研究课题。为了这个课题，实验室最近养满了各式各样的爬行类，其中最为抢眼的莫过于那条黑色的巨蟒。  
那家伙似乎正在睡觉，黑色的鳞片在饲养箱的灯光下折射出漂亮的光线，使得这冷冰冰的生物看起来美丽极了。  
陆东植很喜欢它。

从成堆的文件中抬起头，陆东植习惯性地往那条蛇的饲养箱处看去。仿佛感应到他的目光，黑蛇抬起头来，冲他吐了吐红色的信子。  
陆东植伸了个懒腰站起来，从冰箱里取出一只用来喂食实验动物的处理好的整鸡，笑着往那个饲养箱的方向走去。  
打开箱子准备将食物扔进去的时候，那蛇迅速窜起身从他的手中抢过了食物，蛇身飞快地滑过陆东植的手背，带来一点湿凉的滑腻感。  
陆东植缩回了手，摸了摸自己的手背，不满地努了努嘴，做出凶狠的模样假装要打它。  
那蛇缠紧了鸡肉，眼神却放在陆东植身上，专注得仿佛他才是食物。

“嘶——”黑蛇吐了吐信子，终于把注意力放回到鸡肉上来，垂下了头去对付食物。  
陆东植就站在玻璃箱前看着它进食，眼神流露出几分狂热的痴迷。  
作为一个动物学家，陆东植对许多动物都抱有浓厚的兴趣，但上个月出现在实验室的这条蛇，却不足以用“兴趣”二字来形容了。  
也许是因为陆东植性子太纯良，当他看到这与自己习性完全相反的生物时，这种反差感瞬间击中了他，仿佛眼前的蛇就是他憧憬却无法成为的那种人，没来由地让他生出许多向往来。

无论是它安静呆着不动的样子，还是凶猛地抢食的样子，在他眼里都具有一种独特的美感，这家伙是一个优雅的猎食者。陆东植仔细地观察着，记录下它的每一刻，黑蛇进食完毕，慢悠悠地攀上石块消化，慵懒地与陆东植对视着。

有时候陆东植会觉得这蛇似乎能听懂他说的话，甚至被它盯着的时候，陆东植会觉得那种眼神不像来自智力未开化的动物，反倒更像一个人。  
黑蛇把眼睛眯成一条缝，那种眼神梭巡着陆东植的全身，带着肆无忌惮的贪婪欲望，仿佛能穿透洁白的实验室防尘服，将他赤裸裸地展现在蛇的目光下。  
在这种诡异的对视里，那蛇又冲他吐了吐鲜红的信子，明明对方只是一条蛇，陆东植却感受到这动作充满了性的暗示意味。  
意识到这一点的时候，陆东植被自己吓了一跳。

怎么可能呢？  
对方再怎么特别，终究也不过是实验室里的一条蛇罢了，研究结束放生后，自己与这条蛇之间的缘分也就到此为止了。  
陆东植匆匆收拾好东西，几乎是逃跑一般地离开了实验室。

02.  
但是那些荒唐而有悖伦常的画面并没有随着陆东植的自我规劝而消失，相反地，它们在夜晚变得更加放肆起来。  
首尔七月份的夜里，难得地下了一场暴雨。  
暴雨卷起空气中泥土的气息，水珠敲打着窗户，跳跃出一个个欢快的音符，窗外的雨幕连成了一片，使人看不清这个城市。  
这样的夜晚，通常很适合一夜好眠。

然而陆东植此时睡得似乎却并不怎么安稳。  
他两腿抱着被子轻轻地磨蹭着，偶尔难耐地发出一两声令人脸红心跳的呻/吟，脸色更是染上了极暧昧的绯红，似乎沉浸在一个荒唐的梦里。

梦里黑色的蛇顺着他的大腿根部游走着，鲜红的信子似乎是对他胸前的两点十分有兴趣，探弄了一下、又一下，使他感受到酥麻麻的痒，忍不住想要磨蹭点什么来制止这种折磨人的痒意。这个想法刚冒出来，那蛇就像是能听到他心里的声音一般，缠绕过去，冰凉的黑色的蛇鳞与皮肤相贴，刮蹭过他难耐的两点，惹得身下人的体温变得更加滚烫了起来。  
陆东植小声地喘着气，脚背弓出一个漂亮的弧度。然而那蛇显然不愿意轻易放过他，它钻进陆东植的衣物里，缠绕住他已经兴奋得撑出一个小帐篷的性器，似乎这挺翘的东西引起了它极大的兴趣。它似乎很懂得怎么更好地取悦这东西，并不是像对待食物一样一味地挤压，而是像一双灵巧的手一般，力度掌握得恰到好处，缠绕着刺激着那东西，时松时紧，一边更加放肆地蹭过他胸前的两点。  
陆东植觉得自己像坐在一辆色情的过山车上，随着那蛇类的动作引导着自己情欲的起起伏伏。  
终于，这个梦似乎在一声短促的低吟后停止下来，床上的青年终于陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

03.

做过这个梦之后，再度见到那条蛇的时候，陆东植就有一种说不出的诡异感了，看着那眯成一条线的盯着他的竖瞳，陆东植只觉得一阵背后发凉。

与此同时，一股微妙的负罪感也涌上他的心头。  
该死的，怎么能去意淫一条蛇呢？陆东植，你真的是疯了。

再一次从成堆的教案中抬起头的时候，实验室又只剩下他一个人了。  
陆东植皱着眉头看着那蛇的饲养箱，最终还是抵不过内心的渴望靠近了它。  
他弯下腰，脸凑得极近去观察它。黑蛇感觉到他的靠近，游动到了玻璃壁前。  
那蛇信子隔着玻璃舔到他脸上的时候，陆东植浑身像过了电似的颤了一下，后退几步，呼吸也变得急促起来。

陆东植呆呆地看着那蛇，手抚摸着自己的脸，明明隔着一层玻璃，他却觉得那黏腻的蛇信似乎真的穿透了玻璃舔到他脸上来，更要命的是，仅仅是因为这个动作，他就立刻有了反应。

04.

那种诡异的梦并没有放过陆东植，反而每一天都在愈演愈烈。那些艳丽而清楚的梦境每一天夜里都在刺激着陆东植的感官，使他浸淫在这种荒唐的泥沼里。  
罪魁祸首当然是实验室那条蛇。  
陆东植深信是那条蛇的存在影响了他，为此他不得已加快了这个研究课题的进程，只盼着能够早日摆脱这种不正常的欲望。

学生们带走那个饲养箱的时候，陆东植松了一口气。  
如果没有意外的话，这段荒唐的梦魇应该就会到此为止了，他的生活会回到正常的轨道上来，而不是总是对一条蛇类抱有性幻想。

但有些事情一旦开始了，便永远也回不了头了。

05.  
实验室新来的助教是一个看上去十分有气质的年轻男人。  
陆东植第一天在实验室见到他的时候，他正背对着陆东植在调试器材，陆东植小心翼翼地凑过去跟他打了声招呼，男人猛地回过头来，手上的玻璃试管差点掉在地上，被陆东植眼疾手快地抄在手里。  
“喏，拿好啦！要注意安全啊。”陆东植笑着把试管递给他，抬起头对上他的眼睛。

这男人好高啊。——这是陆东植对他的第一个想法。

在后来的接触中，陆东植了解到男人名字叫徐仁宇，刚取得科研助教资格不久，一个人住在首尔。

天性中的善良让陆东植对“在首尔无依无靠”的助教多了几分关切，带着他熟悉了工作环境，偶尔还会带点家里的吃食与他分享。但徐仁宇似乎每次都对那些食物不怎么感兴趣，敷衍一般地动动筷子便放下了。

陆东植发现这家伙有个很奇怪的习惯。在他手上工作完成的时候，他总是会盯着自己看，即使被自己发现了好几次也丝毫不收敛。  
那目光像胶水一样粘着在自己身上，让陆东植感觉到被枪口瞄准的那种不安，更令人不安的是，陆东植越来越觉得他的眼神像极了那条蛇。

但是陆东植的猜疑更多的像是他的胡思乱想。他努力赶走这种想法，把徐仁宇的过度关注理解为对科研事业的热忱和学习热情。  
直到在某一个加班的夜晚，这种猜疑突然变得不是毫无根据了。  
那天，为了赶进度，几乎所有的同事都加班到了很晚。陆东植是最后一个走的，锁上大门之后，他却发现徐仁宇在门外走廊等他。  
陆东植露出一个笑容，正想约他一起去吃顿夜宵，手拍上他的肩膀。

徐仁宇转过身来看他，脸上带着亲切的笑，眼睛却是蛇类明黄/色的竖瞳。

在那一瞬间，陆东植差点因为过大的惊吓扑倒在地，腿软得像两根面条。徐仁宇飞快地伸手接住了往前扑倒的陆东植，抓紧了他的手臂。  
“害怕我吗？”他说。

05.

无论是谁遇到这种情况都会下意识地想逃。  
陆东植推开了徐仁宇，疯狂地逃了出了校园，身后的人并没有追赶的意思。  
但是第二天，他依然在实验室见到了气色如常的徐仁宇，从头发丝到眼睛，他怎么看都是一个正常的人类。

没有人可能相信他。  
在这种情况下，陆东植决定辞职。  
他得逃得更远，得离这个怪物远远的，越快越好！

陆东植准备递辞呈的那天，对方在半路拦住了他。  
徐仁宇把他拉到了一个无人的空教室，反手锁上门，并用手掌捂住了他的嘴巴。

在陆东植惊恐的眼神里，徐仁宇亲了亲他的额角。  
在那个人微凉的唇落在自己额头上时，陆东植的眼眶几乎是立刻红了起来，他颤抖地看着徐仁宇，似乎是在用眼神求求他放过自己。

徐仁宇却笑得很开心，他满意地吻去陆东植眼角的泪水，在他耳边说道：“东植好绝情啊，就这么想扔下我吗？”

随即放开了捂着他的手，改用唇堵住了他的嘴巴。

徐仁宇的吻是冰凉的，在这盛夏里令人格外地舒适，他用手捏着陆东植的下巴，逼迫他张开双唇接受自己的探入，在他的口腔里翻搅着，汲取着他的津液，扫刮过他的齿列。  
蛇类的吻带着某种催情的效果，使得陆东植渐渐沉迷，他迷迷糊糊地想起了那些香艳绮丽的梦境，甚至主动用舌叶勾住对方，不自觉地吮了一下。

徐仁宇啄吻着放开他，一手探至陆东植的前方，满意地揉搓了两下：“你看看，东植难道不是很渴望我吗？”

陆东植无法反驳他的调戏，他的胯下硬得发疼，在这异类的按揉下，甚至舒服得无法控制地发出了两声呻吟。

徐仁宇解开了他的束缚，握住了陆东植可怜兮兮的性器，上下套弄着，刮蹭着阴茎的侧面，用指腹擦过顶端的细缝。

这蛇类的技巧比梦里还要好，明明只是用手，却让陆东植达到了前所未有的高潮，释放在他手心的那一刻，陆东植只觉得耳际轰鸣了一阵，双脚像踩在棉花上，快乐的浪潮疯狂地拍向他。在他还未从喘息里平复过来的时候，徐仁宇舔着他的眼角道：“不要试图逃跑，你去哪里我都会跟着的。”

被逼着按在胯下的时候，陆东植眼眶的红还未褪去，徐仁宇按着他的脸去凑近自己的那里，闻到一阵腥膻的男性味道。勃起的性器被放出来，弹在陆东植的下巴上，流下一道暧昧的湿痕。

陆东植求饶地往上看着徐仁宇，带来的当然是反效果。对方更加兴奋地顶开他的嘴，逼迫他用唇舌包裹住阳物。  
“东植要认真一点哦，敢咬我的话，我就杀了你。”徐仁宇面带笑意地说着，一只手抬高他的下巴，使自己更加方便地进入那个柔软的口腔里。  
陆东植内心快要崩溃了，一方面，他被这妖怪弄得生理和心理都遭受到了极大的折磨；更加令他无法接受的另一方面是，他在这着折磨中却真实地感受到了纠缠他数月的梦中的快感，并沉浸在这种泥沼中无法自拔。

徐仁宇抓着他的头发，残忍地在他嘴巴里进出着，陆东植被呛得想要干呕，又被逼着含住他，收起牙齿用唇舌裹弄着那丑陋的巨物，脸颊上被顶出了对方性器的形状。

徐仁宇强硬地捏开陆东植的嘴，白浊的污物射在他的舌叶上。陆东植几乎已经脱力了，愣了一下，几乎是条件反射地咽了下去。  
意识到自己干了什么之后，陆东植飞快地臊红了脸。徐仁宇倒是很满意地评价了一句：“东植好乖。”

06.  
在这种逃脱不掉的畸形关系里，陆东植渐渐迷恋上了徐仁宇给他带来的快感，忘却了他是异类带来的恐惧。

如果徐仁宇想的话，他大概可以轻易让任何一个人类迷恋上他，陆东植也不例外。  
当他看着那张属于妖类的过分完美的脸，再加上那极具迷惑性的嗓音在你耳边说：“想要你。”的时候，陆东植的心里只有一个想法：“这太犯规了。”

在深夜的实验室，他会跟徐仁宇接吻，心跳的声音大到仿佛在空荡荡的实验室里回响。  
徐仁宇还会出现在他的公寓里，在他的床上拉开他的双腿干进他的身体里。  
这一晚似乎是停电了，冷气停止了输送，空气中充满了盛夏夜晚的潮热。  
陆东植分辨不出，他是因为太热了还是梦而醒来，他又梦到那徐仁宇了，只是现在，他对那种纠缠已经不再陌生。

他翻了个身，被床前的人影吓了一跳。徐仁宇打开了床头的台灯，几乎是对上他的眼睛的那一瞬间，陆东植的害怕便散去了，他咽了咽口水，看着男人翻身压上来。  
男人的吻很快从额头转换到陆东植微微开启的双唇上，他撑着双臂将人覆盖在自己身下，让他无从逃脱。  
蛇妖的津液带着某种催情的特殊效果，徐仁宇故意通过亲吻渡给他。让陆东植很快就浑身燥热了起来，他额头冒出了细汗，被身上人吻得透不过气来。  
终于被放开的时候，陆东植的胸口还在微微起伏着，男人舔了舔他的牙，这画面看上去妖艳又恐怖，诡异得很。  
陆东植抿了抿唇，不安地动了动，显然是已经被情热折磨得失去了思考的能力。他像一只八爪鱼一样挂在男人身上，冷血动物身上凉爽的体温让他舒服得叹了一口气，几乎是配合着让这妖怪将他身上的衣物脱个干净。  
“就这么着急？”徐仁宇轻笑着，一手拖着他柔软的臀瓣，一手轻车熟路地探向某个地方。  
陆东植轻哼着，催促着他的侵犯，甚至主动抬高了腰去接纳身后的手指。  
“欠/操。”徐仁宇评价着，将指节分明的两指探入了那个密口。  
温暖的肉壁立刻绞缠上来，吮吻着他的手指，让徐仁宇不由得幻想起如果换上自己的阳物会得到怎样的快感。

徐仁宇显然并没有迟疑太久，他将两指抽出来，拿到陆东植面前展示给他看那种色情的濡湿，满意地换上自己的性器抵上来。  
陆东植那处期待地瑟缩了一下，但很快，他就发现这回抵着自己穴口的硬物似乎不大一样。  
徐仁宇下身变回了原型，黑色的蛇尾紧紧地缠绕住他的小腿，下腹开合的鳞片露出了可怖的属于蛇类的性器。那东西长着猩红的倒刺，更可怕的是，不止是一根。

陆东植哭喊着推拒着身上的人：“不要……徐仁宇，这不可能，不可能的！”  
徐仁宇只是笑，一手握住了陆东植吓软了的东西，慢慢地抚慰着：“是吗？我倒是觉得东植的小嘴很贪吃，一直喂不够呢。”  
陆东植难以置信地看着他用其中一根巨物与自己的阴茎相互摩擦起来，更可悲的是，他马上就在这种动作中硬了起来，可怜兮兮地讨着那根不属于人类的可怖性具的怜爱，期待它能多赋予自己更多的快感。  
徐仁宇满足地吁了一口气，用另外一根性具顶开了陆东植湿润得一塌糊涂的穴口，彻底进入了他。他一手抓着陆东植的手，引导他来摸两人的连接处：“你看看，东植的小嘴吃得满满的，还在开心地咬我呢。”  
陆东植从他进来的那一刻就开始绝望地哭喊地叫着疼，却不知道这种声调只能惹起人更大的施虐欲。徐仁宇脸上显现出了不属于人类的蛇鳞的花纹，他兴奋到了极点，抬起身下人的腿大开大合地干了起来。

蛇类性具的倒刺在柔嫩的内壁中摩擦着，引起陆东植难以克制的生理性泪水，他抽抽嗒嗒地用手臂环住徐仁宇的脖子，忍受着那东西在自己体内的鞭笞，快感和痛感都是平时的几倍，终于，在被擦过某一点时，腰身一弹，像离了水的鱼一般呻吟着释放在徐仁宇的小腹处。陆东植双眼失了焦点，嘴上还在讨饶地小声道：“仁宇哥哥，饶了我吧，求求你了。”

这一声哥哥叫得徐仁宇登时红了眼，却也明白自己做得太过了，他把陆东植拉到自己身上，将蛇尾变成了人类的双腿，性器也恢复到与人类男性无异。  
陆东植被他抱在怀里轻抚着后背，握着腰肢往那根硬挺的阳物上按，他被安抚得很乖巧，哼哼了两声就主动将身下的肉柱纳入体内。  
陆东植上上下下起伏着，用自己的穴口套弄着徐仁宇的东西，取悦着他的同时也弄得自己很舒服，前端慢慢又硬了起来。但是很快，他又使不上力了，讨饶般地看着徐仁宇。徐仁宇被那双蒙着水汽的凤眼带着风情一瞧，差点交代在他身上，随即抱紧了他，握着他的腰，身下也动作起来，一下下地将快感送回他的体内。  
徐仁宇这次做得十分温柔，巨大的阳物刮蹭着陆东植已经略有些红肿的内壁，刮过他体内敏感的凸起，让他爽得在自己身上抓挠着，前段的精液随着这种缓慢的快感流淌出来，淌在徐仁宇腹部的肌肉上，显得十分色情。他专注地欣赏着陆东植高潮时的表情，似乎从中获取了巨大的快感，一手扣住陆东植的后脑，抬起头吻住了他的唇，一边用舌头翻搅着身上人的口腔，一边加快速度进出，随后射进了他的身体里。

07.  
潮热的情事后，陆东植还在喘息着平复呼吸，徐仁宇又变成了那条黑蛇，像梦里出现过的那样缠绕遍他的全身。

只是缠绕着他的黑蛇，似乎比在实验室里的时候要大上许多倍。陆东植喘息着，轻轻抚摸着他的蛇鳞，提出了这个疑问。  
那蛇凑上来，蛇信点了点他的鼻尖，虽然没有开口说话，陆东植却听到男人的声音在他耳边响起：“当然是为了接近你，要保持正常一点。”

陆东植看着天花板，被他这句话噎住了一下，他皱着眉，终于忍不住问了一直徘徊在他心口的疑问：“徐仁宇，你为什么要找上我？为什么偏偏是我，缠着我不放？”

徐仁宇上身变回了人形，蛇尾仍然紧紧地卷住陆东植的双腿，仿佛离了他就会死去一般。他俯在陆东植的胸口，道：“看见你就想要你。”

这话说得没个由头，陆东植更加困惑了。  
妖怪告诉他：“刚成妖不久的时候，还是朝鲜时代，我曾经化成人类孩童，被一户人家收养过，他们帮我取了名。后来那家人有了新的孩子，我觉得没什么意思了，就离开了那家人。后来在野外时候遇见了一个人类，他特别傻，天劫的时候，”徐仁宇叹了口气，顿了一下，“他把我护在怀里，天劫劈中了他，他为我丢掉了性命。再后来，我就一直在找他，我度过了很多次天劫，想着有一天找到他的时候，可以把我的内丹分给他一半，然后让他永远也离不开我。”

徐仁宇摩挲着陆东植的胸口，那里有一道蛇吻的胎记，像蛇类的尖牙留下的伤疤突兀地出现在他白皙的皮肤上，看在徐仁宇眼里却写满了性感。

“陆东植。”徐仁宇喊他的名字，撑起身体看着他，笑着吻了上来。

湿凉的气息窜遍了全身，那妖怪吻着他，唇边出现了一颗猩红色的珠子，那蛇妖咬破了，强行用舌抵过去一半喂给他，与他分享了妖类的漫长生命。

“不许离开我。”

————————————————end————


End file.
